


Limit

by Xianyun



Category: Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014), Margin Call (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyun/pseuds/Xianyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margin Call&Jack Ryan:Shadow Recruit   Crossover<br/>Peter Sullivan/Jack Ryan<br/>Jack是个CIA，同时也是个金融分析员，他被一个新同事Peter所吸引，他以为他们是好朋友，然而事情的发展有点超出他的预计。</p><p>感情之事不可算计亦不可计算。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他一直不喜欢约翰霍普金斯医院。他在这里度过一段不短的时间，手术、治疗和复健，而过于整洁的空间、弥漫着淡淡消毒水味道的空气、大量使用白色的装潢…尽管一切都与普通的医院毫无二致,但他依旧对这里抱有异样的反感。 

“…博士？” 

包括面前这位神经外科医生。她穿着天蓝色制服、白大褂，戴了一副黑框眼镜，嘴巴一张一合，似乎是在说着什么。 

“…Ryan博士？你在听我说话吗？” 

“…是的？”他听见自己的声音说。 

“病历表和X光片都显示你的脊髓并未受损、椎孔扩大术很成功，复健也卓有成效，事实上你恢复的非常好，只要锻炼时有记得戴护具、尽量避免过于激烈的动作，应该是不会有疼痛的后遗症存在。”她用笔戳了戳他的X光片，“尤其是这种术后三年才显现的后遗症，从理论角度来说几乎不可能，你确定不是迟来的PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）吗，Ryan博士？” 

“可是，医生，我的背是真的很痛。” 

或许是他真挚的表情打动了对方，那位医生表情有所松动，同情地叹了口气，“那么我给你开些止疼片。但是长期服用止疼片会成瘾，对神经的损伤也很大。”她顿了顿，“我觉得你不吃药也行，Ryan博士。” 

 

§ 

 

他有很多称呼，Ryan上尉、Ryan博士和Jack。用Jack称呼他的人比较多，毕竟直接叫名字会显得更加亲密而不是像隔了一条太平洋那么遥远的生疏，不是吗？ 

而他爱死了Cathy叫他名字的时候。只有那时他才能感觉到自己是脚踏实地地活在这个世界里。 

“嘿Jack，你感觉怎么样！”这声呼唤将他从回忆中抽离，不得不面对乌烟瘴气的现实世界。这个隔了一整个吧台亲昵呼唤他的光头胖子当然不是他的女朋友Cathy，而是他在新公司里的新老板Roscoe Smith。今天是他入职第一天，Roscoe说要为他举行一个盛大的欢迎聚会，于是在下班以后拉着整个办公室的男同事一起到了脱衣舞酒吧。 

Jack笑着扬了扬手中的啤酒瓶，“说真的老板，不要自己付钱的脱衣舞和酒精，难道我还能挑出什么错来吗？” 

看来Roscoe似乎对他的答案很满意，立刻又忙着纠缠吧台上的脱衣舞娘，卷起一叠又一叠钞票向舞娘的胸罩里塞去。 

根据观察，才在酒吧里坐了不到一个小时，Roscoe已经往各色舞娘身上塞了总计有超过一千美元了。Jack皱了皱眉，他拍了拍旁边一位同事的肩膀，“老板总是这么大方吗？” 

被他拍肩的同事先前一直固定着一个姿势盯着吧台上的姑娘们看，如今被他突然袭击，仍旧保持着那个咬着啤酒瓶口的呆愣表情转头看向他。 

十秒钟之后，被看的全身不自在的Jack忍不住耸了耸肩，“怎么了老兄，就算我是裤子拉链没拉这么一会儿也足够你提醒我了，还是你习惯性这样观察每一个新来的同事？”Jack回想了一下对方的名字，“…Sullivan？” 

对方终于放下了一直噙在口中的啤酒瓶，“叫我Peter就好。顺便一说，我只比你早进公司不到一个月。但是从这一个月看来，是的，老板确实很大方，每个礼拜他都会带办公室的人一起来这间脱衣舞酒吧，这儿的姑娘在他来的时候可以多赚平时的一倍。”Peter伸出一只手比了个四，“四千块。” 

Jack咂舌，“四千块。我的周薪也才一万块而已。这么看来华尔街的大多数人赚的还不如脱衣舞酒吧的姑娘们多。” 

Peter又看了看Jack，忽然笑了出来，昏暗灯光下一口白牙特别显眼，“如果是你的话可以与姑娘们一争高下。相信我，如果你入这行的话绝对可以比现在台子上跳舞的姑娘们赚的多得多。你有这个资本。” 

“谢谢你对我男性魅力的赏识，”Jack碰了碰对方的酒瓶，“但我在海军服役的时候背部受过伤，到现在还有后遗症，上台扭的话不到三分钟你就得给我打999了。话说回来，我们和老板年薪差了有多少？不知道我升到他那个级别以后是不是也能过上这么潇洒的日子。” 

“老板赚的比我们多得多。不光是脱衣舞娘，他还招妓，高级应召女郎，贵到难以想象的地步。保时捷的跑车，高级餐厅的各种应酬，伦敦萨维尔街的定制西装，看他的身材你就知道，布料都得比别人多费两英尺。”Peter比了比老板的方向，“不要问我为什么刚来一个月就知道这么多，你在这里待过三天就会知道，办公室里的八卦比你每天审计的单据都多。” 

Jack下巴支在啤酒瓶上、歪着脑袋看向Peter，“是吗？你看起来还真不像一个爱好八卦的人。” 

Peter耸了耸肩，“我确实不是。”他晃了晃已经空掉的啤酒瓶，“要再来点吗？” 

“反正是老板买单，何乐而不为？”Jack抬手招呼酒保，“我要威士忌，你呢？别总盯着我的脸看，我长得又不像酒保。” 

Peter说，“给我一杯琴酒，Bombay Sapphire。” 

 

§ 

 

结束了聚会回到家已经是凌晨三点，Jack拉松了领带，开始第二份加班事业。在翻开厚厚的文件夹之前，他犹豫片刻，还是给远在巴黎交换学习的女友打了个电话。然而电话转到了语音信箱。 

巴黎和纽约有五个小时的时差，而早晨八点钟Cathy不接他电话只有两个可能，一是她正在值班手术，二是她按掉了他的电话不想接。考虑到她动身去巴黎之前两人之间的大吵一架，后者的可能性更多一点。 

他现在还能回想起当时她混合了愤怒和茫然的神情。 

—Jack，如果你可以瞒着我一声不响地换掉工作，那么我也可以去巴黎交流一年！ 

—宝贝我只是不能… 

—Jack，我受够了你的不能。我们还是分开一段时间冷静冷静得好，再这么下去即使有天你能你愿意和我说，我也不想听了。 

“嘿Cathy，是我，Jack。巴黎一切还好吗？我希望老佛爷的打折店和凡尔赛宫有稍微让你高兴一点。我的新工作很顺利，希望你也一样。同事和老板都很不错，新公司和以前那家靠的很近，你从巴黎回来的时候应该能找得到新地方，毕竟整条华尔街才500米长，如果这你都找不到的话我就只好考虑给你买个随身携带的导航仪了。”他疲惫地捏了捏鼻根，“我爱你Cathy。我很想你，想念你叫我Jack的样子。” 

挂掉电话之后Jack半躺在沙发上，开始翻阅手上的文件夹，里面是办公室里包括老板在内每个人的个人资料。这家投资银行在业内享有盛名，算得上是华尔街的投资巨头之一，然而根据最近几年来看，它的盈利模式简直不可思议，在给投资者回报率不足10%的情况下却依然在股价上表现出良好势头，吸引更多顾客来购买投资产品，然而6周前开始有外国的投资集团开始反常的撤回投资产品，使得这家投资银行更为可疑。考虑到其投资规模和与业内其他集团的往来情况看，一旦这家投资银行出现股价大幅下跌甚至破产的情况，受到影响的绝不仅仅是半条华尔街，整个美国的经济都会受到冲击，因此中情局的Ryan博士才会突如其来的换了工作，出现在这家新公司里。 

一想到接下来的一段时间里必须得想方设法构筑人际关系在办公室里站稳脚跟，Jack就觉得头痛欲裂。说真的为什么Harper就不能找些别的什么人来干这份活儿呢？有着梳着油光水滑的背头、善于人际交往、能八卦能套话的典型华尔街精英形象的那种家伙。 

例如，Peter Sullivan那样的。 

§ 

 

狂欢过后第二天还是要上班，这层楼里几乎每个人都是一脸立刻就能呕出来的青灰脸色，整理哈勃传来的资料一直到天明的Jack也不例外。他揉了揉太阳穴，调整了一下座椅，试图找到个能让自己一整晚不得安歇的脊背舒服点的姿势。这时候要是有杯咖啡该多好，他一脸憧憬地想。 

“Jack，你要咖啡吗？”Peter Sullivan出现在办公室门口，一手举着咖啡杯一手拿着纸包，“我上班路上多买了一杯，加了一包代糖的拿铁，你喜欢吗？” 

“我比较喜欢清咖啡。”Jack条件反射性地回答，随即点点头，“不过这时候什么口味都好，有杯热咖啡就是帮了大忙了，多谢。” 

Peter把咖啡杯和纸包一并放到Jack的桌上，两手撑在桌上，上半身前倾，盯着Jack。Jack跟他的距离如此之近，以至于Jack能看到Peter眼中那个小小的、脸色不佳的自己，顺便一说在正常光线下他发现Peter的眼睛是有些浅淡的焦糖色而不是资料照片上的偏黑色。 

“怎么了老兄，拿铁爱好者协会开始发起制裁清咖啡的活动了吗？”Jack打了个哈哈，不得不说现在的气氛实在是有些尴尬。 

Peter扬了扬他浓的很有特色的眉毛，“昨晚聚会结束之后你是又出去第二摊了顺便跟人打架了吗？考虑到你的病史和现在的脸色，我觉得现在给你打个911都不为过。” 

Jack揉了揉脸，“作为一个作息规律的前军人我昨天失眠了，或者应该说是今天早晨完全没睡着。你看起来倒是很精神，有什么秘诀分享一下吗？比如，”他意有所指地看向Peter整整齐齐的发型，“发胶？” 

Peter敲了敲桌子，“不许嘲笑，发胶可是保持华尔街精英形象的必备品，混蛋。” 

“精英形象？哈，你是看多了华尔街那样的电影吗？” 

“我们的想法不重要，重要的是客户和老板的看法。”Peter直起腰来转身向外走去，背对着Jack挥了挥手，“包里的熊爪糕给你吃。回头见（See ya），Jack。” 

“……回头见（See ya）。” 

办公室门阖上的瞬间，Jack的背开始隐隐作痛。他刻意忽略那理论上不应该存在的疼痛，咬着咖啡杯杯沿，开始了今天的工作。 

Jack并没有自己以为的那么不擅于交际。 

他是一名前军人，也是一名拥有博士学历的金融分析师，他擅于观察、联系、整合，最终得出正确的结论。 

入职不足一个月，JackRyan分析师已经在17楼办公室有了很不错的评价，同事们交口称赞他是一个性格随和、易于相处的好人，虽然几杯酒精下肚之后就会喋喋不休地抱怨自己那个一言不合就跑去巴黎的女朋友，但是作为男人谁没点类似的伤心事呢？一众精英们拿着啤酒瓶互相拍拍肩膀，不知不觉中已经把Jack这个名字叫的亲亲热热。 

Peter Sullivan绝不是叫的最亲热的那一个，而他却是Jack最为接近的那个。 

这种接近无关于功利性目的。Peter入职时间比Jack长不了多少，又不像是早就与同事老板有所联系的样子，从业经历更是干干净净，实在是让人没有怀疑他的根据，因此Jack在任务开始不久后就已经把Peter的名字从调查对象名单上给划掉了。 

而这也着实让Jack松了一口气。尽管相处时间不长，但是他挺喜欢Peter。Peter是个好人，是那种他想要实实在在地与之结交的人。 

手机嗡嗡震动起来，Jack点开屏幕，正是那位刚刚被点到名的Sullivan老兄。 

——Jack，你晚上有空吗？ 

——如果不加班的话，怎么了？ 

——熟人的餐厅新开业，要我去捧场，所以…帮个忙？ 

——你欠我个人情。 

——就这么说定了。 

——哦哥们儿我开玩笑的。正愁没地方打法晚饭呢，我请你。 

——别，是我邀你的，我买单。 

——再这样我可就没法心安理得地享用你的每日免费咖啡了。：（ 

——好吧，如果这能让你：） 

 

§ 

“你不是在开玩笑？前火箭专家？”尽管早就从资料上看过，可是从本人口中说出来时Jack还是觉得有些想笑，“我以为你们这些高智商怪胎都被关进NASA了呢，为什么会漏了一个你？” 

Peter扬了扬眉，“你知道吗，一个兼有金融博士学历和上尉军衔的人说你是高智商时的感觉还挺不错的。” 

“没错，特别是后面跟了怪胎这个词的时候。” 

“好吧，其实真相很简单。华尔街的薪水比较有吸引力不是吗？”Peter扬了扬酒杯，“为富兰克林干杯。” 

Jack碰了碰酒杯，“为不能为国效力的前军人和前科学家干杯。”他一口饮尽杯中的白兰地，因那混合着甘美和刺辣的味道而发出牙疼似的“嘶”一声。 

Peter有些担忧地问，“还疼吗，你的背？” 

Jack揉了揉肩膀，“今天晚上倒是没怎么疼。嗨，别担心，疼的厉害的时候我有这个，”他从包里翻出了那个小药瓶，“随身携带止疼片。” 

Peter拿过药瓶仔细地看着上面的标签，“你经常吃吗？止疼片吃多了对身体不好。” 

Jack说，“其实这瓶我连一片都还吃过。”他双肘支在桌上，小声对Peter说，“你知道吗？我的复诊医生说从理论上我根本不会有这种后遗症，她怀疑我是PTSD，产生了幻觉。”Jack自嘲地笑了笑，“很可笑是不是？明明痛的那么厉害，可是除了我没人承认它的存在。” 

Peter抚摸着药瓶上的小标签，“我有个主意，来打个赌怎么样？” 

Jack皱了皱眉，“老兄，你这是什么乱七八糟的灵感？” 

Peter举起小药瓶，“我是认真的。以三个月为限。如果这三个月之内你都没有找我要一片止疼片的话，就是你赢。反之，我认输。” 

Jack看着褐色小瓶里的白色小药片，心里想着这都是什么鬼，却不由自主地问道，“赌注是什么？” 

Peter想了想，“我还没想好。一个愿望？只要别是抢了老板的私人账户就好。还有，”他一边把药瓶塞进西装口袋一边促狭地笑了起来，“你应该不会偷偷跑去再开一瓶？” 

Jack指了指自己的脑袋，“谁？你是在说我？嘁，你要相信作为前军人的荣誉感。” 

Peter叫来了侍者，“为Ryan上尉的荣誉感，值得再开一瓶好酒。” 

Jack举起酒杯，“你应该庆幸我女朋友不在家，不然她以后一定不让我和你来往了。” 

Peter低头翻动着酒单，餐厅明亮的灯光下一切都阴影都不复存在，幸而他眉骨高耸、眼窝深陷，低垂的睫毛挡住了眼中的一切情绪翻涌，只听他漫不经心地低笑，“幸好如此。” 

喝完了两支白兰地之后他们总算还能用两条腿支撑住自己，跌跌撞撞地走上街道。深夜时分的出租车是如此之抢手，以至于在Peter终于把自己和已经昏昏欲睡的Jack塞进一辆出租后排座的时候已经是午夜将至了。Jack上车后迷迷糊糊地报出了住址，就一头靠上了旁边的支撑物睡了过去。 

午夜时分的纽约交通状况仍然不好，出租车夹在熙熙攘攘的车流中，艰难地一点点向前进着。直到昨天Peter还烦死了纽约的交通状况，而现在他只希望能堵一点、再堵一点，索性直堵到天明也好。Peter目不转睛地凝视着车窗外灯红酒绿的街景，尽力保持着身体的平稳，让自己肩头的那颗脑袋靠得更加舒适。 

终究是忍不住，Peter扭过脖子，低头看着靠在自己身上的这个人。从这个角度只能看到Jack的侧颜，他闭着双眼，面带少许潮红色，嘴唇也是润泽的红色，明显是喝多了，睡的很是安稳，可以说是一点精英的样子都没有，更像是个稚气未脱的小伙子，眼角眉梢依旧带着一点孩子气。 

犹豫了片刻，Peter轻轻地握住那只就安放在自己腿边的手，手指虚虚地拢住对方的手背，他闭上双眼，放慢了呼吸，模仿着肩上安睡之人的呼吸节奏，静静地享受着这难得的、温柔得好似偷来一般的片刻时光。 

而此时前方的堵塞似乎有所好转，随着司机的一踩油门，Jack猛地向前一晃，瞬间清醒了过来。“Fuck，这是怎么了？”他低声咕哝道。 

Peter两只手都稳当地插在外套口袋里，正是一副专心注视街景的模样。 Jack揉了揉脑袋，靠着车窗又沉沉睡去，完全没有注意到自己那位好同伴抿着嘴唇的慌张神色。 

随着车速的提升，窗外风景在夜色中晕染成一片模糊的光晕，车厢内的阴影随着窗外灯光而不停变换着形状，司机打开了电台，阵阵爵士乐填补了车厢内的寂静，一切仿佛古早电影里的画面，只是车后排各怀心思的男女主角换成了两个酒足饭饱的青年男子。 

 

凌晨一点，Jack摸出钥匙打开房门，房间里冰冷冷的没有丝毫人气。他没有开灯，只是凭借着对屋子的熟悉程度摸黑走进起居室，把自己扔进了沙发里，仰头凝视着天花板。 

明明困倦无比，可是酒精伴随血液流遍全身，最终汇聚于心脏，一下一下有力地跳动着。午夜寂静时分，他只听得见自己的心跳声， 这急促的搏动声似乎回荡在整个房间里，占据了他全部的思绪。 

如果不是在华尔街，不是在作为调查目标的公司里…或者更早一点，在他成为CIA的分析员之前，如果他能够在没有任何束缚的情况下认识Peter，他们一定会成为好朋友。 

他一定会让Peter成为自己的好朋友。 

被遗忘在外套口袋里的手机屏幕闪烁起来，是一条新短信。 

——晚安，祝你好梦。Peter Sullivan 

 

那是Peter Sullivan与Jack Ryan的第一顿饭，却绝不是最后一顿。 

§ 

 

在办公室众人的眼中，尽管速度快的有些莫名其妙，但Jack和Peter已经成为了一对铁杆好兄弟。他们一同共进午餐、晚餐、加班后的夜宵，频率高的不正常，还每天互相给对方带慰问品。如果Peter手上有两只杯子，有一杯必然是Jack的清咖啡。如果Jack手上有个纸包，十有八九是给Peter买的熊爪糕，人人都知道Peter为这玩意儿简直神魂颠倒。幸而Jack手机屏保上那位俏丽的医生女朋友照片解除了他们办公室搞基的嫌疑，因此现在也仅仅有人调笑他们怎么还没像高中小女生一样结伴去上厕所了。 

瞧，现在Peter又出现在Jack的办公室里了。看他们勾肩搭背的亲热样子，对着电脑写写算算，肯定是在做一单大活。精英们耸耸肩，回到办公桌前各自奋战去了，毕竟光顾着八卦领不到薪水。 

然而事实总是与想象有些出入。 

Peter一手撑桌、一手搭在Jack的椅背上，专注地看着屏幕上跳动的数字，说的话却与工作一点关系都没有，“所以？你决定找个时间去巴黎？” 

Jack砰一声往椅背上一靠，双手搓了搓脸，“如果老板愿意给我假期的话。”他突然低声惊叫起来，“我操。”Jack皱着眉捂着右眼，“我的隐形眼镜好像掉了。” 

Peter背靠着办公桌弯下腰来，切近地凑到Jack面前，“让我看看，没准是滑歪了呢。” 

Jack松开手，露出了自己那只瞬间看什么都变得模模糊糊的眼睛来。 

“唔唔…”Peter发现新大陆一样惊奇地睁大眼睛，“你的眼睛原来是这个颜色。” 

Jack颇为恼怒地瞪着他，“搞错重点了吧老兄？” 

“不不，真的不一样。”Peter认真的劲头完全不输平时对着风险模型用功的样子，“不戴眼睛的那只眼睛更蓝，就像是…”他沉吟着思索了片刻，“你有看过游泳池水底的样子吗？” 

Jack被逗乐了，“希望你说的不是公共假期时的游泳池。” 

“当然不是，我…”Peter张了张嘴，像是忘记台词般呆愣在当场，随后仿佛被那笑容给刺到了似的，他合上嘴，触电般挺直了腰板，“还有客户在等着分析报告…先走了。” 他不大自然地两手插进裤袋里，摆动着两条长腿简直可以说是逃出了Jack的办公室。 

 

Jack最近的生活过的很是不错。 

Cathy终于不再拒接他的电话，尽管声音中不免有些疏离和冷漠，但也总好过长时间的冷战，他如此自我安慰道。 

而Peter越来越多的出现在他的生活中，他们的关系逐渐发展到了工作场合以外的地步。 

他们时常沿着河畔一同慢跑，一开始Peter还会顾忌着Jack的背伤，而在Jack屡次超前并扭头嘲笑他速度慢的不如前残疾人之后，Peter咬牙切齿地加快了速度，最终就是两人一同在路边喘的好似要断气，汗津津地相视一笑。还有好些时候，Peter拎着几打啤酒、一袋子小菜出现在Jack的公寓门前，他们俩抱着啤酒瓶子熬夜看足球赛、看动作片，困到不行的时候在沙发上睡得东倒西歪，直到揉着眼睛醒来才发现自己的脚在对方的肚子上踩了整整一夜。 

还有一个好消息就是Jack的背痛症状有所减轻。说来挺神奇，自从与Peter结下赌约之后，仿佛是为了帮助他赢得赌约，那种让人难以忍受的疼痛再也没有出现过。有时候Jack不禁暗自思索，难道真是如同那位医生所言，那只是PTSD的幻觉吗？ 

不论如何，Jack都希望，这样的日子能够再久一点。倒并不是说Peter代替了Cathy的位置，或者说正是因为不是和Cathy的那种特殊关系的缘故，跟Peter在一起的时候Jack总是感觉很有安全感，他可以肆无忌惮地说自己想说的话，做自己想做的事，他不是Ryan博士、Ryan上尉、Ryan分析师，他就只是Jack，Jack Ryan。 

又是一个加班夜，在灌了一肚子咖啡、对着电脑枯坐到半夜之后，办公室众人纷纷跑到楼梯间的吸烟室放松去了。 

而Jack裹着大衣，站在寒风凛冽的天台上瑟瑟发抖，他从衣袋里摸出烟盒和打火机，在按了好几次开关依然打不着火的情况下烦躁地跺了跺脚，胡乱地打火机塞回了口袋里，他叼着一支没点火的烟，搓了搓手，“呼——这里可够冷的。” 

寒冷的冬夜中亮起一点橘黄色的小火苗，Peter举着打火机凑到了Jack嘴边。 

“哦，多谢。”Jack凑近那一抹亮色，终于点上了烟，他深吸一口，吐出一片烟雾，“顺道一问，你擅长挑礼物吗？” 

“请问一下对象是？Cathy的话，恕我帮不上忙，”Peter耸耸肩，“如果不是因为送错了礼物，我的前任也不会那么果断的和我分手了。” 

Jack被烟呛得咳了好几口，“当然不是。是要送给以前和我一起服役的兄弟的结婚礼物，我没时间去观礼，只好让礼物代表我的诚意。” 

“他没有给你开礼物清单吗？” 

“如果有的话我现在也不用这么费心劳神——该死，我是真的不擅长这个。” 

“唔——梅西百货的代金券？主妇们都喜欢这个，比送什么礼物都要贴心。” 

“呃——我想他的结婚对象应该不会喜欢逛百货商场，实际上，”Jack神色略有尴尬地挠了挠脖子，“要和他结婚的人是个男人。” 

Peter握在铁栏杆上的手僵硬地收紧了，他慢慢地问道，“Jack，你是真的没时间去观礼，还是因为这是场同志婚礼而不想去？” 

“什么？不不，当然不是！”Jack连忙摆手表示否认，连烟灰都顾不上掸。虽然在阿富汗服役时军队仍然奉行不问不说的政策，但是他实际上相当反感这样的做法。“你觉得我像是那种有同性恋恐惧症的人吗？” 

Peter把额前的乱发耙到脑后，他斟酌着措辞，“我以为…你是那种有着典型美式英雄主义的人，热情的爱国主义者，积极响应山姆大叔的一切号召，当然，也包括'不问不说'那一套什么的。” 

“抱歉，那么你还真是大错特错了。”Jack说，“你还记得独立宣言的原则吗吗？'人人生而平等。'一百五十年前的美国还有黑奴呢，而今总统先生都已经不是白人了。如果肤色、种族都已经不是平等的障碍，那么为什么性取向要成为低人一等的理由？”他想起给他发来请柬的Jimmy咬着手电筒给他男朋友写信、数着日子等待每周一次的电话的模样，即使是阿富汗的尘土与硝烟也无法消融掉半分Jimmy带着希望的神情，他一心要回家，坚信有人会等着他。幸运的Jimboy，他终于等到了和爱人走进礼堂的那一天。 

Jack喃喃道，“何况，同样都是爱一个人，性别并不是那么重要，不是吗？” 

Peter两手支在栏杆上伏下身子向远方眺望过去，放弃挣扎任由风吹乱他原本打理的整齐的头发，周边大厦终夜不灭的灯光照的他轮廓鲜明，色调单一，如同一张黑白照片，他低声笑了起来，“哇哦…没想到你还是个人权主义者。” 

“如果当初没有在华尔街找到工作，没准我就去LGBT权益组织了呢。”Jack歪着头想像了一下自己穿着彩虹衬衫在街上散发传单的样子，“嘿，或许我还挺适合。” 

“得了吧老兄，恐同患者不会相信你只是个出于信念而支持LGBT的直男的，他们只会一口咬定你是个深柜基佬，冲你吐口水然后叫嚣着让你滚回家蹲柜子里哭去。”Peter仿佛被自己的描述给逗乐了似的，“就像忙着搞反华尔街游行的那帮人一样，只要你还在华尔街上班一天，统一的都要给你打上个剥削者得烙印，才不管你是怎么想的。” 

“Peter——Sullivan——你的心里隐藏着一个英勇无畏的革命斗士的灵魂吗？”Jack夹着烟却一口顾不上抽，他笑的乐不可支，“莫非你还在公司地下停车场里放了自制炸弹？就像是搏击俱乐部那部电影一样，你的另一个人格叫什么名字， 他也和我一起看过球赛吗？” 

“他的名字也叫做Peter Sullivan。这位天才的老兄解出了一个模型，让他的公司得以在破产之前抛售了一堆毫无价值的垃圾，在经济危机中占得先机反败为胜，成了为数不多的赢家，相信我，那堆垃圾证券的破坏力可比区区一车自制炸药要大得多。”Peter偏过头，夜色之中他的眼睛是深不见底的黑色，“然后，他产生了疑惑，我们非得伤害别人才能得到自己想要的东西吗？于是他选择了辞职。然而可笑的是他依旧选择在华尔街工作，从这家公司到那家公司，门牌号都相差不超过10位。现在我想，你应该认识这个可笑又自私自利的懦夫？” 

Wow，这可真是出人意料…又叫人印象深刻。Jack想。 

他伸出胳膊抱住了Peter的肩，轻轻的说，“是的，我认识他。他是个好家伙，我想我喜欢他。” 

他们肩并着肩靠在一处，仿佛汲取着对方的温暖一般亲密无间，谁也没有再开口，只是一同安静地凝视着脚底的繁华夜景，任由夜色与寒风吞噬掉最后一点嘈杂的思绪，归还世界于本原的宁静。 

§ 

“咔嚓。” 

是相机的快门声。Jack脸朝下闷在枕头里朦胧地猜想。 

是谁呢？昨晚他干什么的来着？ 

加班，上天台抽烟，下班，便利店，电影，上床睡觉…似乎漏了什么？ 

是的，昨晚加班结束以后他感觉自己累的已经迈不开腿了，并且宣称如果就这么让他一个人去搭地铁的话一定会与流浪汉为伍在列车里坐上一整夜，硬是跟着Peter去了他离公司相距仅仅几个街区的单身公寓。上帝作证途中他仅仅是想去便利店里买支牙刷，出来时手上却莫名其妙多了两打啤酒，索性又买了微波爆米花和干草棒，在沙发上就着啤酒和零食从速度与激情第一部开始看起，困的趴在沙发上昏昏欲睡时被人拽上了床…… 

Jack揉了揉宿醉的脑袋，闭着眼睛伸出一只手向床的另一侧摸索了片刻，却只摸到了尚留余温的空荡荡床单。 

他低低呻吟了一声。哦老兄，你不是吧，今天可是周日，上帝都在睡回笼觉呢。 

光着脚踩着冰凉的地板，Jack眯着一双惺忪睡眼无声无息地走向厨房。希望那位起了大早的哥们儿还有记得能给他留点吃的。 

这间单身公寓附带的厨房是开放式的流理台，走出卧室一眼就能看到。Peter侧对着他，靠着流理台正专注地看着手机，完全没有注意到他的动静。 

凭着一对2.0视力的好眼睛，Jack看清了手机屏幕上的内容。照片上的Jack Ryan抱着枕头睡的昏昏沉沉，嘴边的口水沾湿了一大片枕头，邋遢的可以拿去做教育小朋友何为不良睡姿的最佳范本。 

他本可以开口嘲笑Peter拍下他乱七八糟睡相的幼稚举动，再以此为借口驱使Peter给自己做个总汇三明治什么的。然而他只是无声地翕动着嘴唇，悄无声息地慢慢退回卧室里。 

Ryan上尉曾经说Jimmy看着男朋友照片时的模样宛如看到足球队队长的高中小女生，Jimmy只是耸耸肩说，Jack，我喜欢Pointy。他摸了摸珍藏着男友照片的衣袋，浅浅勾起嘴角，眼角露出一点好看的笑纹，他说，我是真的很爱他。 

而就在刚刚，昔日沉醉于爱情之中的Jimmy的神色完完全全在Peter Sullivan身上得到了重生。 

天哪。他默默地想，Peter Sullivan喜欢我。 

§ 

 

Jack辞职了。 

调查任务已经接近尾声，金融监管局即将接手这桩欺诈案。 Harper早已要求Jack抽身而退，毕竟CIA仍需要Jack在华尔街监视各种动向，而清白的履历表是必不可少的，这种时候和一家即将被金融监管局提上调查日程的公司扯上关系真不是什么太妙的事情。凭借着和Bob的私人交情，回到原公司本就不是什么难事，金融街这样的来回跳槽更是司空见惯。 

递交辞职报告之后他请Peter去了酒吧，坐在一贯的老位子上，一人对着一杯麦芽威士忌。 

Jack首先打破了沉默，“别这么沮丧，哥们儿。等我回来纽约，咱们还是可以时常见面。毕竟，你是我最好的朋友。”他下意识地加重了朋友这个单词的发音。 

Peter转头看着他，“我猜，你会趁着这段时间去巴黎？” 

短促地笑了一声，Jack说，“是的，你猜的没错。”他晃了晃酒杯，琥珀色的酒液发出暖色的光晕，“我想向她求婚。”Jack捏着酒杯犹豫了片刻，终于还是说出口，“我是想说，等我们回来纽约办婚礼时，你愿意当我的伴郎吗？” 

尴尬的沉默之中，Peter觉得自己必须得说点什么。他举起酒杯一饮而尽，随后猛地站起身来，俯视着愣愣看向自己的Jack，看着Jack眼中那个一脸极力掩饰然而仍然流露出难过和尴尬的Peter Sullivan，他听见自己的声音带着伪饰的欣喜，“提前恭喜你新婚快乐，Jack Ryan。” 

 

Jack Ryan站在登机口一侧的落地窗前，一手拿着登机牌，一手举着手机，听完了语音信箱里的最后一条留言。 

“Jack，我是Peter。很抱歉那天走的那么突然，对于你的问题，我只能回答不。我愿为你竭尽所能，但是我做不了你的伴郎（best man），我是真的做不到。或许你已经知道，是的，我喜欢你。”留言的人顿了顿，带着点笑意的声音继续道，“希望Cathy就是最好的那个人。祝你新婚快乐，再一次的。” 

站在背景嘈杂的机场里，听着语音信箱里已经全部播放完毕的提示音，Jack凝视着窗外的停机坪，那架波音747即将载着他前往大洋彼岸的另一个城市，那是不属于他的巴黎，那是美丽的未婚妻、盛大的婚礼和完美家庭生活的起点，那是是他人生旅程的必经之路。 

攥在手中的登机牌已经被掐出了五个指甲印子，机场音响回响着催促乘客Jack Ryan先生尽快登机的广播。 

最终，他拿起登机牌，拖着旅行箱，一去不回头地走进了登机口。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴黎，纽约，莫斯科。
> 
> Jack夙夜难眠的同时阴谋诡计在大洋彼岸初逐渐成型。

人们都说Cathy的未婚夫是个好男人。他曾经是荣耀的战地英雄，又有一份收入颇丰的体面工作，更难能可贵的是他长相英俊，性格温柔，为人专一，即使混迹于一堆爱好搞婚外情的银行家与客户之间依然洁身自好，简直堪称是位最理想不过的丈夫。 

所以，当这样一个男人风尘仆仆地自大洋彼岸而来，单膝跪在门前拿出戒指求婚的时候，还有哪个女人能拒绝呢？ 

他的眼神真挚动人，即使是手中那枚组钻戒的熠熠光辉也无法与他眼中的生气勃勃相比，“Cathy，你愿意成为我的妻子吗？” 

至少Cathy Muller不能。 

一切如同浪漫的爱情电影脚本一样顺理成章，经过了争吵、怨愤和冷战，最终迎来了Happy Endding。他们深情地拥抱在一起，亲吻着对方的面颊，喃喃低语诉说关于幸福和未来的爱语，尽可能地忽略心底都正逐渐放大的茫然与疑虑。 

 

经过五个小时的国际航班和计程车的颠簸煎熬终于回到了久违的家门前，Cathy低着头在包里摸索钥匙，“让我猜猜，地板上已经积攒了多少条裤子了？” 

Jack拖着两个26寸旅行箱与电梯门作着斗争，“那你可得失望了——”他抽出一只手按住电梯按钮好让自己能再探身过去把里面那个28寸的箱子也拖出来，女人的购物力真可怕，Cathy去法国的时候仅仅带了一个箱子，这三个月的时间里就多出来了翻两倍的行李，“——我一向是个爱干净、爱整洁的好男人。” 

Cathy笑着说，“一个完美好男人的背后都有一个好女人，别忘了三个月前是谁在收拾你满地乱扔的裤子的。”她轻快地推开门，发现地板上确实躺了一样意料之外的东西。 

“是卡片。”Cathy来回翻看这张小小的惊喜，她回头向Jack扬了扬手中的卡片，“是祝贺结婚的卡片。你看，上面写着呢，Mr&Mrs Ryan。” 

“署名是Peter Sullivan…我不认识这个名字，”Cathy疑惑地看着她的未婚夫，“…是你的朋友吗？” 

Jack有些茫然地看向Cathy手中那张漂亮的小卡片，他觉得有什么东西卡在喉间，让他难以回答出Cathy的这个问题，“唔…嗯，Peter是我在新公司里的同事，我和他…还挺聊得来。去巴黎之前我有和他提过要向你求婚的事。”他不自然地笑了笑，“可惜我已经回了Bob那里工作，不然还可以邀请他来当我的伴郎。” 

Cathy随手将卡片放在桌子上，脱下大衣轻快地走向浴室，“为什么不呢？其实我一直都觉得你的朋友太少了。” 

Jack终于结束了和行李的斗争，如释重负地砰一声坐在沙发上，听着浴室里哗啦啦响起的水声，他疲惫揉了揉鼻梁。犹豫了片刻，他拾起茶几上的卡片，审视着那上面的寥寥数语。 

都是些通常婚礼卡片上会出现的祝福话语，在街边小店里买本礼仪手册可以找到一摸一样的毫无新意的词句。唯一一点与那些印刷出来的冰冷句子不同的是，他熟悉这个微微向左倾斜的字体，毕竟他曾经看着左撇子的那家伙写过那么多、那么多的演算草稿。 

他下意识地来回摩挲着手机的锁屏键。他想给Peter发一条短信。感谢、或是邀请？随便什么都可以。 

终于有些按捺不住的，他打开手机，手指在屏幕上方停留了片刻，选择了直接拨通Peter Sullivan的电话。 

电话接通后传来的不是他熟悉的低沉男声，而是一个机械女声刻板地告知他此号码已被注销。 

已销号？公司发配的手机号码只有一种可能下才会被注销——员工离职。Jack怀着希望又拨通了Peter的私人号码，得到的回复仍旧是已销号。 

“喂？Benjamin吗，对，我是Jack，Jack Rayn……是的，我辞职了……都是为了结婚的事情，你懂的，老兄……我想问一下Peter Sullivan……” 

慢慢地拿开手机，Jack看着手机屏幕中倒映出的自己茫然的脸，而传声筒那边Benjamin的声音依旧喋喋不休，“……他辞职之前没有和你说吗？天哪，看你们两个关系那么好，我还以为你们是合伙跳槽了呐！” 

Jack把脸埋入手掌之中，深深地呼出一口气。他用力地来回揉搓着脸颊，膝上的卡片载着熟悉的字迹，此时变得讽刺的可怕，让他难以直视。尽管理智告诉他，以Peter的资历背景断然离不开华尔街，他们或迟或早都有再见的那一天，甚至可能过一段时间Peter就会愿意来参加他的婚礼。可他心底有一个声音在清清楚楚地告诉自己：他再也见不到Peter了。 

这个想法如同黑洞，吞噬着他的理智，最终变成了一个小小的铅块，悬在心口，如鲠在喉。 

Cathy披着浴巾一身热气地从浴室里出来，她一边揉搓着湿漉漉的头发一边好奇地看着坐在沙发上的Jack，“亲爱的，怎么了？发生了什么事吗？” 

Jack抬起头来，表情一片空白地望向他的未婚妻，他的嘴巴张了又合，最终归于一个苍白的笑容，“没什么，宝贝。”他含混地重复道，“没什么。” 

 

生活在继续。Cathy回到了纽约的医院上班，Jack回到了Bob手下工作，一如往常，他们分离的那三个月似乎并未在他们现在的生活中留下什么痕迹。 

每天早晨从地铁站里出来时Jack都习惯性地放慢脚步，眼中的世界变成了摇摆的手摇镜头里的一部分，身边人潮纷涌，街道熙熙攘攘，只有他一个人立于人流之中慢悠悠地独自前行，这个快节奏的世界格格不入。 

经过他身边的男男女女们都梳着整齐的发型、穿着得体的套装，单手拎着公文包，另一只手如果没在打电话的话一定就端着咖啡，一脸矜持而疏离的笑意，脚步稳健而飞快，目标明确地各自奔向目的地。 

Jack穿行在带着熟悉影子的人群之中，下意识地去寻找Peter Sullivan。下一个街角。下一个楼梯。下一家咖啡店。似乎转过这个弯，那个衬衫袖子挽到手肘、露出颇为浓密体毛，肩宽背阔的挺拔身影就会出现在眼前，只要他上去拍拍肩膀，Peter就会取下耳机，挑着一边眉毛回头，然后露出一个好久不见的笑容，“Jack？” 

Jack举目望去，全长不到三分之一英里的华尔街显得如此辽阔，一眼望不到尽头。他强迫自己收敛心神，加快脚步，走进写字楼里，开始这一天的工作。 

然而第二天他又忍不住重复起前一天的举动来。每一天都是如此，以希望为开始，以绝望为结束。生活亦是同样，今天是昨天的重复，亦是明天的预像。 

他朦胧地睁开睡眼，电视里早已没了电影的图像，取而代之的是静止的蓝屏，音响里发出沙沙的微弱噪音，他一只腿搭在沙发扶手上，歪斜着靠在靠背上，正因为保持了这样的扭曲姿势过长时间而浑身肌肉酸痛，他迷蒙地伸出一只手在沙发上摸索着，似乎是要寻找电视机的遥控器，然而他摸上了一样温热的物体，那是一只手，不似女人的柔软纤弱，是男人那样宽大而骨骼分明，他不疑有他地紧紧握了上去，他低声说—— 

Jack Ryan猛地从床上坐起。他惊魂未定地喘了两口气，做贼心虚般低头看了看睡得正熟的Cathy，将梦中未能说出口的名字吞入喉间。 

Peter。

Jack揉了揉眉心，又打开了一个文件夹。 

现在是晚上十一点钟，Jack已经在电脑前枯坐了14个小时，他眼前已经出现了模模糊糊的重影，正是用眼过度的征兆，想必明天一早起来必定是满眼血丝——如果他今晚还能睡得着的话。 

在办公桌抽屉里翻找了半天，终于找到一瓶眼药水，他仰靠在靠背椅上，对准眼睛各滴了两滴。闭上双眼享受着有些辛辣又清凉的感觉，Jack长长的叹了一口气。 

他偶尔是会加班——大部分时间是处理Haper交代的“私活”，但很少会这样拼命——这已经他本周第三次加班超过九点了，而今天才仅仅周四而已。 

Jack不愿意承认，他不想回家是不想看见Cathy。 

每次看见Cathy沉浸于将要成为新娘的喜悦之中，翻看着各式各样的礼服、花球、场地照片，还趴在自己肩上征求意见时，他就感到一阵酸涩涌上喉头，直将舌头都变得麻木。 

所以他只好工作、工作、工作，带着愧疚逃离Cathy失望的眼神。 

而这股不明不白的工作动力也确实让他有了意外收获。 

Jack看着电脑屏幕上显示的一行行无权限进入的账户名称，手指按在唇边下意识地摩挲着，默念着一个名字。 

Cherevin集团。 

Jack突然想起了什么，他拿出自己的加密U盘插在电脑上，快速地翻找着先前待过几个月的那家投资银行的资料。 

是的。Cherevin集团正是那家反常撤出投资产品和担保产品的公司。证券交易委员会开始调查投行的时候Cherevin集团开始撤出投资，等到几个月后FBI经济调查处也干涉进来的时候Cherevin集团已与这家投行再无干系。而今投行面临破产危机，而Cherevin集团却在这一段时间之内保全了价值十数亿美元的投资产品，时间巧合到让人无法相信这是巧合的地步。 

而今，Cherevin集团又在这家私人银行开设账户，而且身为分析师的Jack也无权限进入他们的账户进行调查，这是明显地违反常规。 

Jack直觉有些不对劲的地方。 

就在他正准备着继续工作的时候，挺直的腰背传来的阵阵疼痛提醒着他的身体极限。Jack扫了一眼屏幕角落的时间显示，决定还是明天再来继续好了，毕竟这不是一天就能整理出来的工作。 

在拔出加密U盘之前，他的手像是自己有了思想一样，移动着鼠标点到了人事资料一栏，打开了署名为Peter Sullivan的文件。 

证件照上的Peter显得比现在年轻，有些茫然、拘谨的样子，警惕地看着屏幕，头发没有梳好的样子，一绺刘海背叛了他的完美发型，垂落在边，让Jack想起了在天台上的Peter，也是这样头发略显凌乱，只是……当时他的眼神要比照片里温柔的多。那双浅棕色的眼睛，总会让Jack想到冒着热气的咖啡，散发着柔和的香气。 

Jack放任自己麻木而近乎贪婪地看着照片上的Peter，直到他恋恋不舍地移开目光关掉文件。疲惫的他当然没有发现，Peter照片下的工作经历里有一行他今晚已经看了无数次的眼熟名字： 

……在M投行升职之后一个月内即离职，进入Cherevin集团的风控部门担任主管，三年后回到美国华尔街…… 

 

连续在公司加班一个多月之后Jack终于从层层叠叠的账目中抽丝剥茧找到了线索，而这背后隐藏的真相让Jack不寒而栗。 

而就在Jack连续第十天加班之后，Cathy也终于忍不住发了脾气。她没有找Jack吵架，只是尽量多的和同事交换夜班，让Jack回家之时看到的也只是冷冰冰的空荡房间，即使是不值夜班的日子里她也早早地上床睡觉，留给Jack一个后背。那段时间里他们几乎连话都说不到半句，经常是靠冰箱上的便利贴来交流，而主题也仅限于生活日常之类。 

这种感觉很奇怪。一下子从求婚之后的甜蜜生活变成了夫妇之间七年之痒相看生厌，就像是从火炉里钳出一块木炭丢进了冰水里。 

而最可笑的是，Jack竟然为这样的生活状态而感到庆幸，他像个小偷一样，躲在无人的角落里，一点一点珍惜着仅有的回忆，逃避着他终将要面对的现实。他比谁都要清楚，Jack Ryan是个懦夫。 

他并非不愿和Cathy结婚，他只是不明白，自己是不是还爱着Cathy。而爱情，又是否是婚姻的必需品。 

 

工作日的电影院里总是不会有太多人，加之放映的是沉闷的文艺片，黑暗的放映厅里更没几个人。 

Jack出现在这里是为了和CIA的同僚交接资料，现在任务已经完成，他却依然坐在椅子上，走也走不了，睁大了眼睛专注地看着他并不怎么喜欢的文艺片。 

电影里的敏感、内向的男主人公拥有了开朗、有趣的人工智能，他们无话不谈，最终相爱，然而人工智能终有下线的一天，电影结束于黎明的天台。 

走出电影院时，Jack两手插在外衣口袋里，颤抖的手指碰到了冷硬的金属，他慌乱地摸出手机按下几个熟悉的数字，听着电话那头机械的不断重复着本号码已注销的女声，他闭上眼睛，感受着鲜明而刻骨的孤独。 

 

就在Jack收拾行李准备去莫斯科出差的时候，终于不可避免地和Cathy爆发了争吵。 

Cathy举着一张电影票，尽管表面上还算冷静但眼中已有愤怒深色，“难道不想跟我解释一下吗？” 

Jack莫名其妙的有些发慌，然而还是镇定地耸了耸肩，“只是看了一场电影。” 

“哦是吗，前几天我还和你提起过这部电影，当时你和我说你没时间，然后你又突然一个人去看了？”Cathy并不放过，近乎于咄咄逼人的态度。 

“我…”Jack不知该说什么好，“我只是偶尔想一个人待着而已！” 

Cathy紧绷着的肩膀突然松垮了下来，她的怒火一瞬间仿佛被浇了桶冰水一样消失无踪，取而代之的是一脸厌倦，“你知道吗？我甚至都有些不在乎你是不是一个人去看那部电影的了。”她疲惫地坐在沙发上，揉着自己的头发，“我们跟以前不一样了，你看不出来吗？Jack。” 

Jack很想靠过去抱住她安慰她说一切都会好的，但是他只是站在原地，两手紧紧地攥着拳头，茫然地看着这已经超出他预想的状况。 

在难熬的沉默中Cathy终于抬起头，她的眼睛中还有最后一点希望的光芒，“Jack，我一直觉得我们之间有些距离，但我始终还是愿意相信你。如果我们真的要结婚，我只希望你能对我说心里话，不要把我推的那么远。” 

他想说，对不起，我爱上了别人。 

他额头冒汗，舌头僵直，拳头越攥越紧，想必已经在手掌心里留下了深深的指甲痕迹，最终他说，“我是CIA。” 

Cathy眼中最后的一点光芒褪去，她慢慢地站起来，缓慢地褪下了左手无名指上的戒指放在茶几上。 

走过Jack身边时，Cathy说，“即使是谎话，女人有时候也愿意听。我只是没想到，你连想个好一点的谎言都不愿意。” 

房门被关上时发出喀拉一声轻响，仿佛一声若有若无的叹息，宣告着这段感情的最终句点。 

 

莫斯科的冬天和纽约完全不同，刚一下飞机Jack就这么感觉到了。阳光没有丝毫暖意，空气重都带着冷硬的味道，让人感到喉头一窒，只有看到自己呼出的白气时还能感觉到片刻活生生的感觉。幸而机场里的空调还算足，Jack把大衣搭在旅行箱上，往出口方向张望了一下。 

瞬间他愣在原地。如果他没看错的话，他似乎看到了Peter。 

Jack正要拉着旅行箱向前冲过去，却被同行的旅客阻挡住了去路，等到他挤过人流，那个看起来很像Peter的人早已不见。 

正在Jack失望的时候，一个高壮的黑人迎到了面前，“是Ryan先生吗？我是Cherevin公司派来的保镖Embee。” 

Embee是个幽默的人，一路上都在试图和Jack找些话题聊聊，可惜Jack此时并没什么兴趣，一边敷衍应付着一边不停地四处张望，希望能再看到那个形似Peter的身影。 

“……外国人刚到莫斯科来的时候都会不适应这里的气候，公司里有些外聘来的高管就是……啊可能您会觉得奇怪，但其实Cherevin集团可有不少的外国人，当然美国人也有……车上还有位风控主管，他刚从法国出差回来，公司就派我一起来接了，希望您不会介意？” 

Jack摆了摆手，“当然不会！”他露出点笑容，“实际上是，非常乐意。” 

此时正好走到了停车场，Embee打开了后备箱，示意让Jack先上车。 

车窗玻璃上贴了防紫外线膜，从外面完全看不清里面。Jack握上了后排车门把手，正要拉开的时候车门却自己向外推开了，那位风控主管像是等不及了一样，一脚踩上地面，露出了自己半个身子，他一抬头，Jack便看清了他的容貌。 

他有浓密的眉毛、整齐的黑发；他眼窝深深，有一对焦糖色的眼睛；他下巴有没刮干净的青色胡茬；他嘴唇紧抿，是Jack见过最好看的唇形。 

Peter Sullivan说：好久不见，Jack。 

 

汽车又快又稳地疾驰在高速公路上，道路两边渐渐不再是荒野寥落的光景，高低错落着各色或传统或现代的建筑物，彰显着莫斯科的异国风情。 

“Ryan先生，如果您不介意的话，我先把Sullivan先生送到他的公寓去可好？”Embee第一个打破了车内的沉默光景。 

一直梗着脖子眺望窗外风光的Jack刚想开口回答，就被人抢去了话头。 

“我…” 

“请直接开到酒店门口吧。” 

Embee从前镜里扫了一眼后座的他们，“可是…我还要帮Ryan先生办理入住什么的，时间多久可说不准。要不我让酒店的门卫帮您叫辆出租车…” 

“不不。我的意思是，你送到酒店就可以了。”Peter终于从手机屏幕上抬起了头，“Jack由我来招待就好。” 

“可是…” 

“如果我能做出这样的决定，就代表着老板不会介意。”Peter探出手去拍了拍Embee的肩膀，“忘了老板给你的‘任务’，放轻松点吧，好吗？” 

“…既然您都这么说了，当然好。” 

“好极了，”Peter闻言便笑着看向Jack，“据我所知那家酒店附带的酒吧可是相当不错，上次你请我喝酒我有事先走了，这次请你正宗的伏特加怎么样？” 

尽管提到上次的不欢而散时Jack心里还涌起了些愧疚之情，可是Peter那副谈笑自若的神态只想让Jack把伏特加瓶子砸在他头上，彻底毁了那梳的整整齐齐还喷了发胶的头发，看看他还怎么保持那副精英形象。 

尽管Jack自己都清楚这样的想法简直莫名其妙，可是这个念头自在停车场里见到Peter的那一刻起就在他心里窜出了苗头，Peter越是客气寒暄就越是在给它浇水施肥，从机场到酒店的一路上已经快长成了一棵参天大树，恨不能把他的理智全数遮蔽。 

你为什么要离开纽约？你为什么会在莫斯科？你为什么会和Cherevin集团扯上关系？ 

第一个问题的答案不言而喻。 

第二个问题不合时宜。世界上的钢铁丛林那么多，随意一座都能让个风险分析师栖身其中。 

第三个问题在他舌尖来回翻滚，而他始终问不出口。理智清清楚楚地说明了Peter身处于这么一个关键的职位，不可能与Cherevin集团的计划毫无干系；而情感则还在毫无逻辑地试图把Peter从整桩阴谋诡计里给摘出去。 

 

以招待区区一个外部审计师的标准来说酒店房间可以说是豪华的出人意料，Jack心里粗略估算了一下一晚的房价，暗自咂舌Cherevin集团的财大气粗，如果Bob看到了这堆账单肯定得吓出心脏病来。 

“这间套房用来度蜜月倒是挺合适的，”Peter两手插在口袋里很是悠闲自得地在房间里转来转去，一点没觉得自己侵占了别人的私人空间，“说到这个，你有收到我寄的新婚贺卡吗？” 

Jack面对着落地窗外的好风光似乎看得入神，只用短短一个音节回答了这个问题，“…唔。”那张贺卡现在还和他的学位证书、参军狗牌等等一系列见证了他人生大事的玩意儿躺在一个盒子里呢。当然这个Peter就用不着知道了。“……你还好吗？”话一出口Jack就后悔了，这种烂俗的问候简直像是肥皂剧里久别重逢场景的开场白。 

Peter耸耸肩，“新公司、新职位、新薪水。如你所见，还不错。你呢？” 

“和你差不多。” 

Peter低低的一声笑，“我想新婚男子和单身汉区别应该还是挺大的？”他低头看了看手表，“时间不早了，我想我也该走了。” 

我没有结婚。Jack想这么说，然而这话卡在喉咙里上不去下不来。他不想给Peter造成不必要的误解，尤其是在眼前这个不明不白的情况下。最终他挤出一句话，“我以为你欠我一杯伏特加？” 

“Jack，这里是莫斯科。”Peter眯起眼睛，笑容中带着嘲讽的意味，“恐同，你听说过吗？如果你要和我一起进酒吧，我可不能保证不会被保安踢出来。” 

片刻的迷惑不解之后Jack尴尬地找到了答案。 

因为他喜欢你啊。还记得吗，你一直瞒着Cathy偷偷留在手机里甚至在电脑里还备份了一条的短信。 

Peter拿起放在沙发上的大衣时，有个东西从口袋里掉了出来，落在地上喀啦一声轻响，他弯腰捡了起来，“哦对了，这个。”他走到一直木然站在窗边的Jack身边，伸手把那个玩意儿递了过去，“虽然不知道你还需不需要，但是我想还是还给你比较好。” 

Jack低头看着那个熟悉的小药瓶，伸手接了过来。他握住了它，感受着那轻飘飘的一点分量，“我没有吃药。” 

Peter偏了偏头，一边眉毛高挑，“什么？” 

Jack抬起头对上那双他无比熟悉的焦糖色双眼，“三个月的约定。我一直都没有吃止痛药。” 

Peter的目光对上了蓝的眩目的眼睛，而他毫无退意，“现在已经是六个月以后了。凡事都总该有保质期的，你说呢？”他轻声说，“Jack Ryan？” 

Jack的手已经在身体两侧紧握成了拳。他知道，先逃之夭夭的人是自己，没理由还奢望别人沉湎往事但是他没有想到过的是所谓“保质期”竟是如此短暂，别人已经早就已经无牵无挂，剩他一个人昼夜难安的演着独角戏。 

难堪得叫人唯有沉默不语。寂静之中Jack唯一能听见的就是自己的心跳声，一下还比一下急促，一声还比一声响亮，热血冲刷向耳畔，湮没了一切声音。 

先耐不住的人是Peter，他静静地向后退了几步，接着开了口。Jack在一片昏昏然中听得不甚真切，却把那口型看的清清楚楚。 

“Farewell（再见）” 

一息尚存的理智终于在此刻灰飞烟灭。在Jack自己意识到之前，他就一拳砸上了Peter的脸。 

拳肉相贴的感觉是那么好，像是狠狠吐出了闷在胸口的一口浊气，Jack感觉全身的热血都往头脑涌去，几近沸腾。老实说他自从离开军队之后再没和人动过手，Peter的冷淡疏离成功第激起了他最粗暴的一面。 

以长期坐办公室的白领来说Peter的动作算得上是相当快了，他在挨了两下之后毫不犹豫地揍回了Jack，算是正式将这场单方攻击升级到了双方斗殴。两个男人的互殴不带任何技术含量，单纯是毫无章法的拳脚相加，对方砸到自己身上的拳头在激起疼痛的同时更增加了自己下手的分量，自己有多痛就希望对方能有多疼。 

两人几乎是绕着房间打了一整圈，如同旋风过境一般，所到之处通通都被卷了个七零八落，精致华丽的装饰品自是已经在地毯上成了一堆破烂，就连茶几小桌一流都通通被掀翻。Jack总算是显示了一下他作为退役军人的实力，一脚踹向Peter胫骨叫他吃痛的同时Jack往前一冲，肩膀顶在他胸口硬是顶得Peter失去了平衡向后一倒，所幸身后是客厅里唯一完好无损的沙发，被扑倒在上面还能人身无忧。   
Peter被Jack一手横在胸口死死地压制住了，一丝不苟的发型已是乱糟糟，几缕刘海可笑的被汗水粘在他脑门上，衬着他脸颊上浮现的青青紫紫，精英形象可以说是荡然无存。 

而Jack也好不到哪儿去，他舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖立刻泛起一股铁锈味儿，更不用说已经肿胀发热的额头，他记得刚刚自己似乎一个不小心头撞了墙。 

这一场好架让他们一齐地头脑发昏，呼哧呼哧喘着似乎永远喘不顺的气，揪着对方的衬衫胸口死死地瞪着对方誓死不退让。他们距离如此之近，近的足以看清对方眼睛中倒映出的自己，双目赤红，青筋暴起，完全没了文明体面的形象。 

然而那野蛮人的倒影在他们眼中也越来越放大、越来越清晰，灼热的吐息混在一处时，那斗殴终于变了性质。 

与其说是在亲吻，不如说他们是在啃咬对方。Jack先前擦破的嘴唇现在彻底的破皮流血了，甜腻的血腥味儿在他们唇齿间弥漫开来，Peter毫不介意地吮吸着Jack唇上的伤口，自己的唇上也沾上了一抹血色，他一手揪着Jack的衣领，另一只手摸上了Jack脑后，抚摸着那刚剪过的短短毛发，顺势加重了力道按向自己。他们俩把舌头伸进了对方的嘴里，甜腻腻地交换着口水的同时动作凶恶地要把对方生吞了一样，要不是人类本能的需要喘气，可能最终就真的以互相生吞活剥为结局了。 

Peter舔了舔嘴唇上刚刚被Jack咬出的齿痕，他喘着气发出短促的笑声，“直男，哈？这种时候说这话确实有点不解风情，但我还是得提醒一声，Ryan太太估计不会喜欢我们现在这样子。”他两手按在Jack肩膀上用上了点力度，“而我本人也无意当破坏他人婚姻的第三者。” 

这个名字瞬间让Jack恢复了清醒，他有些尴尬地坐直了身体，意识到自己现在还是坐在Peter的大腿上之后立刻爬下了沙发站在一旁，“没有什么Ryan太太。我和Cathy…我们分手了。” 

本来在整理发型的手顿了顿，Peter躺在沙发上低垂着眼睫，声音里嘲讽与冷酷各掺一半，听在Jack耳里是十足的与他毫不相干，“我既不会为你们的分手负责，也不相信直男变弯这种不科学的奇迹。” 

Jack完全不知道该说什么，他自己虽然隐隐约约地清楚对Peter是什么想法，但也对自己喜欢了二十多年女人而今一朝对象变男人这码子事心存犹疑。更何况现在Peter的身份还与他的调查对象有关，他是心知肚明应该与Peter保持点距离的。 

“我…”Jack喃喃地张了口，“我只是…” 

Peter终于从沙发上站了起来，他指了指自己的脸，“客房服务大概会以为这里发生过了一场凶杀案吧。”Peter的声音中不无促狭，“在莫斯科小心点，会对你起杀意的人或许不止我一个。”或许是因为站在背光处的原因，此时此刻他一双眼睛竟是暗沉的深不见底。 

并不等着Jack的回答，Peter就拿起了大衣，径直往门口而去，拉开房门之后也不在意走廊里清扫人员的惊异眼光，顶着一张被狠揍过的脸就这么扬长而去。 

留下Jack对着满室狼藉叹了一口气。他用颤抖着的手指捡起散落在一地零碎中的小小药瓶，紧紧地捏在手心。


End file.
